Butterflies part 25
by Kksaunt1
Summary: This chapter is a bit different...hope you all enjoy the details!


The next few weeks in the Thornton household were busy and loud. Two babies needing attention at all hours, and at different times. Since Little Beth was so young, she ate more often so there seemed to be crying every hour of the night. Jack needed more sleep because he had to work, but he couldn't do anything about it, however, when it was slow, he would take a nap at work. Today was one of those days. He couldn't hold his eyes open any longer. He went into the cell and fell asleep almost before his head hit the pillow.

He heard knocking. He wasn't sure if he was dreaming. He opened his eyes and couldn't figure out where he was. Oh that's right, he had taken a nap. He heard knocking again. He got up and went to the door. "Can I help you?"

"Are you the Constable?"

"Yes, what can I do for you?"

"I'm looking for Elizabeth Thatcher. I was told you would know where she is."

"I do. Can I ask what this is about?"

"I'm an old friend. I wish to talk to her. Can you tell me where she is?" Jack looked carefully at the man standing in front of him. He was dressed very nicely, expensive suit, hat, pocket watch. He looked like a business man. He was probably harmless.

"Well, sir, unless you tell me what this is about, I'm not going to tell you where my wife is."

"Wife? Beth got married?"

"Yes, I married Elizabeth about a year ago."

"Wow. I didn't see that coming."

"Is there anything else?"

"I would like to talk to her, catch up."

"Sir, I don't even know your name. You won't be catching up with my wife, unless I understand more about you."

"I'm sorry. Of course. My name is Robert Kensington."

"Are you related to Charles?"

"I'm his cousin."

"So you know Elizabeth from Hamilton."

"Yes, we grew up together, in the same circle of friends, you might say."

"I see." Just then the door opened and in walked Elizabeth and Maddie. Both men turned.

"Robert? What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you. I was hoping we could talk and catch up a bit."

"Um…I don't know." Elizabeth appeared extremely nervous just then, glancing between Jack and Robert. Even Maddie sensed it and started whimpering. Jack looked at her. He wasn't going to tell her what to do. "Can I talk to you for a moment, Jack?" He nodded and led her into his old bedroom.

"So, another Kensington. I thought we were done with them," he said with a irritated tone in his voice.

"Jack, Robert is harmless."

"So was Charles until he proposed. At least this one's not in love with you."

"Well…."

"He is?"

"Was."

"Good grief, Elizabeth. Did you love him too?"

Elizabeth stood silent, looking for a good way to say it. Jack took her silence to mean yes.

"You did? How did I not know about him?"

"He never came up."

"Really? Never came up?" He was getting louder.

"Jack, please lower your voice. I'm sure he can hear us."

Jack took a deep breath. "He wants to speak with you. Why don't you go to lunch or something?"

"I came to go to lunch with you."

"I'm busy. I'll see you at home for dinner."

"Busy? Sweetheart, your hair is a mess and your shirt is not tucked in. My guess is you were napping when Robert showed up."

"Maybe, but you should go with him. See what he wants. The faster you find out, the faster we get this Kensington out of town too."

"I'd rather not."

"Why? You said he's harmless."

"He is, but I don't have any need to talk to him. That part of my life has been over for a long time." Something occurred to her right then. "Wait a second." She handed Maddie to Jack and went into the jail. "Robert, why are you here? Did Charles send you?"

"Well, not really. I mean we talked about you and he may have mentioned.."

"Did he mention I was married?"

"No."

"Did he mention that he had proposed to me, even though I was courting Jack and that I turned him down?"

"No."

"What did he mention?"

"That I should come see you and ask for Constable Thornton to find out where you were."

"Why would you come all the way out here to talk to me, when you had no idea if I would want to see you?"

"I was hoping we could start over. I didn't know you were married, or I wouldn't have made the trip."

"Well, it was a wasted trip. You can tell Charles next time you see him, to stay out of my life. I thought I had made that clear when I saw him last, but apparently he is still only thinking of himself and sabotaging my relationship."

"Very well. It was good to see you, Beth. I'm sorry if I caused any hardship between you and your husband." With that, he walked out the door.

Now, to fix things with Jack would take some work. "Charles!" she growled under her breath. She walked back in to Jack's old room and found him and Maddie asleep on the bed. She covered them with a blanket and walked to Abigail's to pick up lunch for them.

She came back about twenty minutes later with a basket of food. She started setting out the food on Jack's desk, hoping he would wake up and join her soon.

"Oh, I thought you must have gone to lunch with Robert." Jack walked in the room.

"I told you I wasn't going to do that."

"Well, you were gone, so I figured." He walked to his desk and started shuffling papers.

"I am here to have lunch with you and Maddie. I brought food from Abigail's."

"I'm not all that hungry. I have paperwork to finish, so…"

"You go ahead and do paperwork, but that doesn't take away the need for us to talk about this. So we talk now or later. You choose."

"I really think later would be best."

"Fine, but while you are thinking about this, keep one person in mind. Rosemary. Now I'm starving so I'm going to eat, and I'm sure Maddie will be up soon and thinking the same thing." She made herself a plate of meatloaf and mashed potatoes and sat down at Jack's desk to eat. She looked up at Jack every so often and he was always looking down at his paperwork, not paying attention to her. When she finished, she went and got Maddie and left the jail, without a word.

When she walked out, Jack sighed and threw his pencil on his desk. He was dreading the discussion that was coming later. Why didn't he just get it over with when she was here? He was unable to concentrate on his work, so he went home.

When Jack walked in the door, all was quiet. That didn't happen very often lately. He took a deep breath and walked toward the bedroom. He walked in and Elizabeth was rocking Maddie. She looked up and stared for a moment. "Hi."

"Hey."

"You're home early."

"Yeah, I couldn't concentrate on my work, so I came home." He sat on the edge of the bed. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed.

Elizabeth put Maddie down in her bed. "I'm going to the swing. We can talk out there."

They walked out and sat down. "I know you're upset, Jack."

"You bet I am. You kept a big secret from me. I thought we were done with that."

"I wasn't intentionally keeping it from you. I never thought about him. Our relationship never came up."

"Elizabeth, we have had numerous discussions about keeping things from each other. Do you remember our conversation in the saloon? You told me that you wondered what else I hadn't told you and I asked "Aren't there things in your life, you haven't told me?" Not only did you not tell me about Robert, you also kept your relationship with Charles from me too."

"Well, you're right. I should have told you about both of them but, I can't go back and do things differently."

"I know you can't. I'm not wanting you to. I guess the thing that bothers me, and it seems silly now, is that you loved someone before me."

"No one that counted."

"Maybe we should tell each other about all our past relationships, so there aren't any more surprises."

"I don't know. Do we really want to talk about those?"

"I'll tell you about Rosemary if you tell me about Robert."

Elizabeth thought about it the rest of the evening. Maybe it wasn't a horrible idea, or maybe it was. When she climbed in bed beside Jack, she turned toward him. "I still don't know if this is a good idea. Can't we leave the past in the past?"

"We tried that, but the past keeps coming back. So we might as well have full disclosure."

"I think it might cause a fight or two. I don't like fighting with you."

"I think that it is a good idea because it will get everything out in the open. I promise not to get mad about anything you tell me." Elizabeth sighed.

"Ok, if you really want to. Tell me about Rosemary." He put his arm around her and kissed her forehead.

"Ok, here we go. Our Fathers were both Mounties. We grew up in the same small town. Neither of our families had a lot of money. Rosie and I became best friends from the time we met. We were five. We had a lot in common. She liked to fish and skip rocks and climb trees, just like me. We went to school together. As we grew up, our relationship changed a bit. We still did all those other things, but we had a bit of an attraction to each other. I'm sorry, Honey, but she was the first girl I ever kissed."

"Oh, I don't know if I want to do this, Jack. I know Rosemary. This may make things awkward knowing she and you…kissed. Ugh." She buried her face in his shoulder.

"Well, you knew we were engaged. Did you think we never kissed?"

"I didn't let myself think about it. Since you refused to tell me how many women you kissed, I just pretended I was the only one."

"Well, if we are disclosing everything, I did kiss a few other girls after Rosie and I broke up."

"So you were in other relationships between the time Rosemary left you for New York and when you came to Hope Valley?"

"You make it sound like it was a short amount of time. It was two years."

Elizabeth took a deep breath. "Ok. How many women have you kissed total, not including your Mom?"

"Four, including you."

"Well, that explains why you're such a good kisser. Lots of practice."

"Very funny, Mrs. Thornton." He tickled her side with his fingers. She giggled and kissed his cheek.

"When Rosie and I were about eighteen, we were inseparable. I knew she loved me, and I wasn't quite feeling the same, but she was my best friend and I wanted her in my life. Everyone expected us to get married one day. So I asked her. She said yes. We were engaged for two years before I decided to be a Mountie. I still remember the day I told her. We had the biggest fight we had ever had. At the end, she said she didn't want to live that kind of life. She wanted other things, so she wanted to break up. I was devastated. I loved her because I knew her better than anyone and we were best friends. She was there for me when my dad died. All of the sudden that part of my life, for the past fifteen years was gone. I was lost. I was distracted and couldn't concentrate on my studies. So I went out with some friends one night in the city where the school was. I met someone there. She distracted me from the loss I felt, but kept me focused on school. I saw her for the first year of school and then her family moved away. I never saw her again."

"Did you love her?"

"No. I can honestly say, you are the only one I have ever been in love with."

"Who was the other girl you kissed?"

"Just some girl I met. We only dated for like two months. It was over pretty much before it began."

"Ok. Well I guess it's good to know the whole story."

"Your turn."

"I changed my mind. I don't think I want to tell you."

"Why? I told you I wouldn't get mad."

"I know but…"

"I'm not really the first man you kissed am I?"

"Let me start at the beginning, and you will figure out my hesitation in telling you."

"I'm all ears, Sweetheart."

"Julie and I and Charles and Robert all grew up together. Charles' father worked with my father, so we were introduced because of that. We went to school together and parties and various outings. Charles and I were always just friends even though he thought of me as more. Robert and I, however, started liking each other when I was about 16. He took me to concerts and the opera. I guess you could say, we were friends and it turned into something different. I always wanted to be with him and when I wasn't, I missed him. He told me he loved me about a year after we started dating. I told him I loved him too. Everything was great between us. I thought I would marry him. One night, we were going to a restaurant and we ran into an old acquaintance of his. I immediately didn't like him. He was not like Robert. He made me very uncomfortable. I couldn't believe they even knew each other. Robert left me with him for like five minutes. That was all the time he needed."

"To do what? I don't understand."

"He apparently thought I was attractive because the second Robert was out of sight, he pulled me into a secluded spot and started getting too close."

"What? He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No, but he pushed me up against the wall and started touching my face and kissing my neck and I tried to push him away, but he was stronger than I was. I tried to scream but he kept his hand over my mouth. Then he kissed me, on the mouth. I bit him…it was the only way I could get him to stop. It was horrible Jack. I will never forget it as long as I live."

"Elizabeth, I wish I had known you back then. I would have protected you."

"I know you would have."

"Robert never should have left you alone with him."

"He didn't know that he was going to do that. He wouldn't have left me if he did."

"I can't believe that someone would do that to anyone, but especially someone as young as you were."

"Well, right after I bit him, I was able to get away. I ran to find Robert and I made him take me home."

"Did you tell anyone? I mean you should have told someone. Your father?"

"No, he doesn't know. I didn't want it in the papers, and it would have been."

Maddie started whimpering. "I'll get her, Elizabeth." Jack picked her up, changed her diaper and brought her back to bed with him.

"Are you mad, Jack?"

"Of course not. There's nothing to be mad at, except the jerk that forced himself on you." He put Maddie on his chest, rubbing her back.

"Good. I'm glad."

"What's the rest of the story? Why did you and Robert break up?"

"After I made Robert take me home that night, he noticed I was acting differently. He tried to get me to talk but I didn't want to tell him. I didn't want him to know what this horrible man had done. I found it hard to trust anyone, even Robert. I wouldn't let him touch me. He'd try to hold my hand, or put his arm around me, but I wouldn't let him. Finally I told him. We had a big fight because he wouldn't believe me and I told him I didn't want to see him anymore. It was very hard. I loved him and to be without him hurt so much. We didn't see each other for at least a year, and then I went off to teacher college."

Maddie started making her hungry noises so Jack handed her over to Elizabeth. Once she was settled, Elizabeth looked over at Jack. "Sweetie? What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing. I think I'm going to try to sleep."

"Jack, I don't know if telling you was a good idea."

"Its fine. We both agreed, full disclosure." He smiled, kissed Maddie and then Elizabeth and rolled over.

"I love you." She touched his shoulder.

He grabbed her hand for a second, and said "I love you more."

Elizabeth finished feeding Maddie and put her in her bed. When she climbed back in bed, she realized Jack was still awake. She scooted up to his back and wrapped her arms around him, her head on his shoulder. He grabbed her arm and pulled her even closer. "Jack, tell me."

He rolled over towards her and put his arms around her. "I'm so sorry Elizabeth."

"For what?"

"That I was mad earlier. I overreacted. When he told me he wanted to talk to you, that you were old friends, and he called you Beth. I just got very worried, and jealous."

"Why were you worried?"

"Every time someone shows up from our past, things get tense around here."

"You know that nothing would possibly cause me to leave you, right? I'm never going to choose anyone else."

"I know. When you told me that you loved him…I guess I didn't think of that before. Of course you had other men in your life."

"No one that matters anymore."

"Are you mad I kissed three other women?"

"No. I'm just glad that I'm the only one that gets to kiss you now. I'm going to choose to forget about you kissing Rosemary." Jack laughed.

"Good night Sweetheart."

"Good night."

The next morning, Jack was in the kitchen cooking breakfast and holding Maddie. Someone knocked on the door. He walked over and opened the door.

"Good morning, Jack."

"William! It's good to see you. It's been a long time. Come in, please."

"It has been. Is this my beautiful granddaughter?"

"Yes, this is Maddie. Would you like to hold her? Everyone else should be up soon."

"Yes, please." He took Maddie from Jack. "What do you mean, everyone else?"

"Elizabeth, Viola and Beth usually get up pretty close to now."

"Viola? She's here? Who is Beth?"

"Yes, Viola's been here about three weeks now. I figured you knew."

Just like clockwork, Elizabeth and Viola and Beth came into the kitchen.

"Father!" Elizabeth and Viola exclaimed together.

"Elizabeth, good to see you. Viola, it seems we need to catch up. It's been a long time." He looked from her to the baby in her arms.

"Yes, I suppose we do."

"Good to see you, Father." She came over and hugged him, and kissed Maddie on the forehead.

"Why don't we all eat breakfast and we can talk?" Jack suggested.

"I appreciate the offer, Jack, but I think Viola and I need to speak privately."

"Father, Jack and Elizabeth know my whole situation. We can talk here."

Jack brought the food to the table, everyone dished out their food and then there was silence. Elizabeth could feel the tension in the room. She looked at Jack, hoping he would take this opportunity to read her mind. She raised her eyebrows at him, prompting him to say something, but she didn't need to.

"Father, I left Lionel," Viola blurted out.

Jack and Elizabeth looked at each other, waiting for the shoe to fall.

"I see. Why is that, Viola?" he asked very calmly.

"It's a long story, but it comes down to the fact that we weren't happy, and he was seeing someone else behind my back."

"Did you even try to work it out, Viola?"

"Work out what? He was seeing someone else. I'm not going to stay with someone who doesn't have the decency to be faithful. How could anyone?"

"Well, you can always talk to him when you go back."

"I'm not going back, I'm staying here. I filed for divorce. It should be finalized soon enough and then Beth and I can move on with our lives."

"Beth?" he asked as if he had completely forgotten Viola was holding a baby.

"Yes, Father. Beth, your granddaughter."

"Here, I will take Maddie, so you can hold Beth," Elizabeth suggested.

William's face softened as he looked at both of his granddaughters. "Two granddaughters. I've always been a blessed man, with a beautiful wife and three lovely daughters. Now I have two granddaughters too. I don't know what I did to deserve such riches." His eyes teared up as he looked at his family. "I love each of you, sitting at this table. Jack, thank you for making my Beth happy and for your beautiful baby girl."

"It's my pleasure, sir." He smiled and grabbed Elizabeth's hand.

"Thank you for opening your home to Viola as well. That was very kind."

"We're family, William. We take care of each other."


End file.
